Love Changes
by The Demonic Duo
Summary: First Gravitation story. When love changes it isn't easy, especially if you can't even trust your lover. (Pairings, TatsuhaHiro, RyuichiShuichi and YukiSuguru) Starts off with HiroshiAyaka...


Title: Love Changes  
  
Pairing: Tatsuha/Hiroshi, Ryuichi/Shuichi, and Yuki/Suguru  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama (There is always humor if I'm involved.)  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai. (No, really?) I haven't even started yet, but I'm already assuming that there will be some mild to heavy language. I doubt there will be any lemons/sex scenes but I'm absolutely sure that some kissing and groping will pop up. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.   
  
A/N: My friend Jackie and I have had this Tatsuha and Hiro pairing stuck in our minds since book two and we're already obsessed with it. I mean, they're both hot and the possibilities are almost endless. So.... there's plenty of ways for the two to meet and act toward eachother. (Not that it really matters, some stuff is completely off the wall. No offense! *gets kicked* ;_; )   
  
*The Ryuichi and Shuichi pairing is for my dear, sweet Mary who begged me and whined until I complied. (Which only took three seconds ^^; )   
  
*As for the Yuki and Suguru...? Don't ask. I think it's so there's just another different pairing. Haha.  
  
***** I'm having Ryuichi's hair a reddish-brown like in the OVA. Suguru has green hair, we don't need another. *****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K, Sakano and Badluck's band boarded off a plane, greeted by the media and their imposing cameras. The group had just finished their tour in Europe and it was a complete success, as was expected. Shuichi was ecstatic to be home, as were they all. It had been an exhausting time and they needed a vacation. Luckily for them, K had agreed to a week off. (Sakano fainted with disbelief.)  
  
The reporters were huddled around them as they moved, talking and shoving their microphones into the faces of the band members. They asked various questions which remained unanswered as the tired band entered a limousine and sat wherever they wished.   
  
It wasn't long after the group got in the car when Shuichi fell asleep, Hiro making sure he didn't slide anywhere and get injured.   
  
"Sure, I'm his bestfriend... but in addition I'm also his babysitter." Hiroshi muttered, looking out the tinted windows. He swallowed a couple pain-killers to take care of the migraine that had started in the plane and doubled once they arrived. Fucking media.  
  
"You look pale, Hiroshi-san, are you alright?" Suguru asked, sipping whatever beverage they had at the time. It seemed to be the bitter tasting health drink he was currently obsessed with. Hiro thought the drink was disgusting and would never consume it, ever. He figured something that awful tasting couldn't possibly be good for you... then again, candy was great and look at what it did to some people.   
  
Hiro leaned limply against Shuichi after finally fastening the seatbelt around the young, pink-haired man. The scent of Shuichi's pinkberry shampoo was making him feel sick and he moved away a bit. Hiro gazed at Suguru tiredly, who stared back lazily. It seemed as though he had little effort to spare as well.  
  
"I'm fine, I just want to go home and sleep the week off." He said, flipping his unusually flat hair out of his face. Hiro glanced at his producer before looking at his manager. All of them were exhausted from the touring and the trip back, but the one who looked the worst was ultimately Shuichi. His energy on and off stage was remarkable, but even his battery had to stop and recharge once in a while.  
  
"Make sure you do rest up, because this week off will have to be made up when it's over." K said, his American accent slurring through his Japanese. Hiro respected him, but he was sure that more than half of that so-called respect was fear. K was too far off the edge to even remotely be considered sane, his collection of guns and ammunition made it obvious.  
  
Hiro nodded, looking back out the window again. It was getting dark and the lights from houses and lamp posts streaming past were making him dizzy.   
  
The limo slowed, stopping outside of Hiroshi's house, which surprised him. He thought that they would arrive at the studio and each of them would leave from there.   
  
"Come on, you look like shit and I'm not having you drive home. It'd be suicide." K said bluntly, jumping as a thud sounded. Sakano had fallen on the floor, fast asleep. Suguru scowled slightly at the display, but said nothing as K helped the producer back into his seat, buckling him there. Hiroshi shook his head, it was surprising Sakano didn't have a stroke with the way Badluck got to him.  
  
Hiro gave a weak, amused smile before climbing out. Suguru informed him that his stuff would be delievered the next day and not to worry. He nodded and closed the door, making his way to the front door. His feet felt heavy and he couldn't wait until he got into his bed to fall asleep. Closing the door, Hiro decided that he would call Ayaka in the morning.   
  
~*~  
  
Shuichi had arrived to Yuki's place not too long after Hiroshi was dropped off. He kicked his shoes off and stumbled to the couch, plopping onto his stomach and lying there. He numbly felt his stomach growl but decided he was too beat to do anything about it. Looking at the clock on the wall, his eyes began to droop even more before closing. Finally, after long moments stretched on, he passed out from exhaustion.   
  
~*~  
  
Eiri woke, lying in his fairly large bed and staring at the celing. The morning light from the window stretched out across the walls and danced as something interfered with the rays. Watching the light, he thought of nothing in particular...having his mind stray to Shuichi. The eccentric young man seemed to be on his mind so little, yet so much. He rolled over and grabbed the pack of cigarettes he deposited on his nightstand the night before.   
  
Eiri finished one of his novels and got through more than a quarter of another one during the time span that Shuichi was gone. He had to admit that it was easier to write without having Shuichi climb all over him like the hyper monkey that he was.   
  
He smiled fondly at that, running a hand through his messy hair and lighting the cigarette he had in his mouth. He threw the covers off of himself and sat up, sliding his slippers on. Eiri stood, scuffling towards the kitchen without noticing the small form lying on his sofa.   
  
In the kitchen, Eiri prepared the coffee pot and leaned against the counter. He glanced around his kitchen and his eyes landed on the picture Shuichi had taken the liberty to superglue, staple AND tape to his wall. It was the one of the first 'date' they had. Secretly, he knew Shuichi realised that was a genuine smile on the writer's face but naturally he would never admit it.   
  
Snapping out of his daze when the coffee pot emitted a strange sound, he reached up to a cabinet and removed a large mug and filled it. He prefered his beverage black, but was instantly reminded of Shuichi's habit of having a little coffee with his sugar. Once, Shuichi had placed his mug next to his own, and when he picked it up to drink he inhaled the scent of sugar and nearly dropped the contaminated drink. In his opinion it was awful, but he knew they both had extremely different tastes.   
  
Eiri sipped at his drink and walked into the livingroom, he snatched the remote up and turned the television on and flipping it to the news. Nothing new was on since the last time he checked, but he left it on and dropped the remote back onto the table.  
  
"...Yuki...." Came a muffled whimper from behind, causing Eiri to turn sharply and accidentally spill hot coffee up his arm and on the front of his new, white shirt.   
  
"Fuck!" He growled, pulling the scorching hot, wet clothing off of him and tossing it on the ground. He looked up and his irritated, golden eyes met sleepy, violet ones. "...Shuichi?"   
  
Blinking, Shuichi stared stupified at him before breaking into a wide grin and jumping up to hug Eiri. Yuki sighed, hugging him back lightly. Shuichi was the only one moronic enough to hug him when he was pissed off.  
  
"Yuuukiiiii!!" He squealed, giving him a big, sloppy kiss. "I missed you."   
  
Eiri smiled softly, his chin on his lover's head. He stroked the slim back enjoying the feel, only stopping when he heard a soft growl come from Shuichi's stomach. He pulled back, mildly surprised. Shuichi blinked back, his face heating up in embarassment.   
  
"Hungry?" Eiri asked, looking into the eyes of his lover. Shuichi nodded sheepishly and Eiri turned towards the kitchen to whip something up quickly. He absolutely hated cooking, but Hell would have to freeze over before he willingly let Shuichi into his kitchen.   
  
~*~  
  
Hiroshi woke up, his radio playing music. He hated his radio sometimes, it never picked a steady time to start playing. He could guarantee that if he turned it off now, it would start up again in five minutes. He moved to turn if off and fell ungracefully off of his bed, landing in a heap of blankets.   
  
Scowling, he pushed himself off of the floor and unplugged the stereo. Getting over his irritable state, he strode over to his dresser and took out a pair of clothes. The jeans had too many holes to count and the shirt wasn't much better, thats why he loved them. Hiroshi had them since junior year in highschool and relished the fact that he hid them from his mother for so long. Now, he had his own place and could do damn near anything he pleased. Though, he was relieved that his mom didn't know his dress state, she'd storm over in an instant if she did.  
  
Hiroshi went down the hallway and into the bathroom, tossing the clean clothes onto the sink. He turned the tap in the tub on, letting it get warm before switching it so that it would come from the shower hose. He stripped leisurely, discarding his clothes into the small hamper next to the sink. Hiro stepped in and began to wash up.  
  
Not too long after the shower was he dressed and ready to go. He picked up his house phone and dialed Ayaka's number.   
  
---Hi! I'm not here right now. Please, leave a message after the beep.--- Came the machine's response. Hiro frowned but left a message anyways.   
  
"Hey Ayaka, it's Hiro... the tour's over and I'm back. Do you want to meet up later or something? Call my cell when you have time." He said, hanging up afterwards. Shrugging it off, he put his socks and boots on. He had a week vacation, he couldn't spend it worrying over nothing.  
  
~*~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this wasn't exactly a great start, and I'm not an entirely decent writer but it was fun being kind of different. ^___^ I have yet to see another Tatsuha and Hiro or a Yuki and Suguru story... lol so it was interesting writing this one. Nothing to "copy" off of.   
  
I'm sorry if I made the characters too OOC. I've always been pretty bad at keeping them the same.   
  
---Yes, this is supposed to mainly be Tatsuha and Hiroshi, but it will build up. This won't be one of those stories where the people already like eachother.--- 


End file.
